


Mass Magic

by FamousFox13, NivosusWhitefox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivosusWhitefox/pseuds/NivosusWhitefox
Summary: After the events of the final battle Harry quickly realizes he's gained immortality, seeing a good opportunity the ICW declares him the official liaison to the muggle governments. In the year 2147 muggles discover Element Zero on Mars and it changes everything.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

There are few events that truly shape a people, even fewer ripple forward to such an extent as the events of May 2nd 1999. Or to those citizens of planet Earth who call themselves witches and wizards The Battle of Hogwarts. The fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort opened doors for Muggleborns that were once closed. It was a magical step forward as with that came technology and thus a need to make it work with magic.

In the early days of this magical revolution came the rediscovery of Atlantis a lost magical society. With it came the knowledge of crystals made of solid magic and how to produce them. These were then used as power sources jumping their people into the 21st century. But these events were what catapulted one Harry Potter into the news once more.

Now you may be asking how this was. And it's quite simple for after discovering the crystals he quickly realized that their signature harmonized with that of the hollows. After years of research he realized that each hollow contained traces of the substance. It took him longer to realize he wasn't aging and why, as it turns out the traces of crystal were from naturally forming deposits.

This in turn had caused their magic as it leaked into his core to tie him to it, meaning that for as long as the Earth's core remained intact he would not age. He was quick to inform those in charge and it was decided to avoid bad rumors to inform the public. With this though he was turned into the official go between for magicals and muggles.

And so it was that Harry was very much in the know when muggles started colonizing their solar system. He encouraged magicals to join some of the shuttles out so that they could keep an eye out for muggleborns. They knew a peace before undreamed of, until in 2147 trace amounts of what muggles called element zero were found on Mars. Once Harry heard of it he was interested to see some and through his connections he got that chance.

The colonization of Mars had been a slow process with how the environment had been, through hard work, blood sweat, tears, and determination they had managed to turn the once harsh desert like planet into a budding home for the human race. Slowly, buildings were built and then construction to help expand across the planet. They soon began to establish their communities and then soon towns, and cities began to appear all over the planet. Life prospered the population growing more and more as construction continued to adapt, build, and grow until Mars was a stable place for all those who came to the planet to live on.

It was to here Harry was brought so that he could see the new element. He was escorted to a secure science facility staffed with only people with the highest clearances. This meant they all knew he was a wizard so he didn't need to hide this fact. Which turned out to be a good thing as he entered the room containing the traces they had.

Harry gasped as soon as he saw the tiny crystals and moved forward "oh my, you certainly did find something indeed."

"Indeed." The guard who had lead him into the room said, standing at Harry's side. "The new element Zero is certainly something of the likes we have never seen and were amazed at all it could do."

"Oh you have no idea" Harry said with a smirk as he picked up a shard "excuse me miss can you hold this for a second?"

The woman in a lab coat turned and grabbed it from him with a confused expression. "What now?" she asked of him.

"Now I want you to say Lumos" Harry told her as he stepped back.

The woman gave him a confused look, unsure why it was that Harry wanted her to say this. "If you wish sir" she said before gazing down at the crystal in her hand. "Lumos" She said before letting out a gasp as the shard emitted a soft yet bright light causing her to drop the shard to the ground making it stop glowing as it hit but didn't shatter. "W-What on Mars?"

Harry chuckled as he picked up the shard "congratulations, you've just cast your first spell."

This pronouncement caused the entire room to freeze and turn to him as he held the shard. "This ladies and gentlemen, is solid magic" Harry said as he held it up "naturally forming solid magic at that."

"M-M-M-Magic?" A man in a lab coat stuttered out in shock, his spectacles having slipped down to the bridge of his nose. "As in actual magic? Wizards? witches? and all that?"

"T-That's preposterous!" another exclaimed, his eyes much like the others were wide but had small traces of denial in them. His rational mind tying to explain what he had just seen.

Harry walked over to a computer and typed in a command followed by a pass code. The screen rang as if making a call before a face appeared on the screen. "Mr. Potter to what do I owe this honor?" asked the man on the other side making them all gasp as they recognized the voice and face of the Prime Minister.

Harry smiled at the Prime Minster. "Hello Minster, I am calling to let you know it seems one of your own men doesn't seem to take what I have told him as the truth." He informed the man on the screen. "Claiming that the stones that I claim as solid Magic to be preposterous."

"Wait you mean element zero is magic?" the man asked shocked "that changes a few things now doesn't it?"

"Oh you can bet your ass it does" Harry said with a smirk "especially as I got to prove something I've wanted to for so many years now."

The Prime Minster raised an eyebrow at him, part in confusion and some part interest. "Oh? and what is it you are going to prove Mr. Potter?"

"Oh it's not what I'm going to, it's what I already have" Harry said holding up the crystal as he turned to the scientist from before "after all I'm pretty sure that she's no witch."

"Indeed she is not" the Minster said shaking his head. "Each one of them has had a back ground check, and hers is clearly muggle no traces of magic in her family line at least as far as we know."

"And yet while holding this I had her cast a spell" Harry said sounding giddy "and it worked!" And with that he spun in a happy dance "take that you stuck up purebloods!"

The Minster simply chuckled at the small dance that Harry preformed. "Well then, I am glad to see you have gotten your answer Mr. Potter."

"Magic" the woman said, leaning back against a machine, her eyes widen in shock and amazement. Where as others were coming to terms with magic being real, and being the element they had discovered.

"Oh minister, the world is about to get a whole lot wider" Harry said "call the other world leaders, have them mark it on their calendars, today muggles get magic."

The Minster laughed as he nodded "consider it done Mr. Potter I am sure they will all want to know what is going on, and just what it is that the new element we found does."

"I recommend a UN meeting, I'll contact the ICW and we can discuss how to introduce magic to muggles."

"You do that Mr. Potter I have feeling this meeting is going to be a very interesting one with what is going to need to be said."

"It'll take me a few days to get back and get in contact with the ICW members, how does the 28th sound?"

"Indeed by then we should've had some time to get in contact" smiled the Minster as he nodded at Harry "That sounds perfect."

"Wonderful, see you then Minister" Harry said before cutting the feed and turning to the room at large "I'd like to keep this one, it will make things infinitely easier at that meeting."

"Of course Mr. Potter" said another female as she and her associates all nodded in agreement that Harry should be the one to hold on to it.

"Wonderful, feel free to keep the rest" Harry said before he turned. "Oh and one more thing" with that he typed in some other codes onto the computer. "There a compendium of spells you can test that have no risk of harm other than that which is easily healed."

"T-thank you Mr. Potter Thank you" the man with glasses said nodding his head and shaking Harry's hand eagerly as he smiled. "You have no idea what a great discovery this is for us, once more I say thank you."

"My fine man, this discovery has proven something that I've theorized for over 50 years."

"Even so thank you! T-This is something we never thought possible! this discovery of yours could change everything,"

"It already has" and with that Harry and his escorts left the scientists to their business and made their way back to the port "I need to get to London as soon as possible."

\- Time Skip Few moths later October -

Time had passed, and with it the meeting between Harry and the nations had taken place. At First most of the representatives from the other Nations had a bit of a hard time being able to accept that element Zero was magic. Some being more stubborn then other's and a few demanding more proof that what Harry said about it was true.

And prove it he had and quite spectacularly too, by handing the piece of eezo and having the Prime Minister produce a patronus. This caused an uproar among the wizards and witches of the ICW, but with concrete proof they had to admit the truth. And with it came the dream Harry imagined as all the wizarding schools opened their doors to train muggles with wands holding cores made from eezo shards.

Of course it wasn't perfect nothing was, as a few remaining pure bloods who were stuck in the past wanted to up hold the old tradition and keep it between pure blooded wizards and witches. So it was a rocky and rough start when it came to teaching muggles as even some muggles still couldn't grasp the concept that magic was a real thing, or the fact that they could actually us it and were going to school for it.

Of course learning it was optional and quite a few chose not too. It wasn't long either before an enterprising young muggleborn realized that wands weren't needed as all you needed was eezo. Thus a line of various accessories was created all based around the hand or wrist.

Of course the traditionalists staunchly refused to use them, but many Harry included jumped on it. Harry's was actually one of the more elaborate ones, it was made of gold and circled around his wrist and each finger with a piece of eezo at the tip of each one. Sure it was a bit gaudy, but he like the design and it allowed him to shoot off a spell in many directions.

And slowly, more and more began to develop this way to use magic not using wands and replaced them with different foci, either being on their hands or wrist and the casting of spells became even more easier. Soon even those who tried to stick to the old style became convinced that they too needed to switch to the new ways. As wands were quickly becoming outdated and no longer needed even more so when they could easily be discarded, stolen, or broken thereby rendering the Witch or Wizard unable to use them in combat or at all.

Even the goblins adapted, their gold, silver, and copper being melted down and exchanged as wizards and witches integrated. Gringotts went electronic and entered the muggle banking system being the preferred bank of those naturally born with magic. Other races too prospered, Centaurs were given more forests to live in and were allowed to work jobs like anyone else.

The Merpeople were allowed to expand their own kingdoms as well connecting with brother's, sister's. and cousins all across the water's of the planet. The talk of the magical creature community began to explore more and more. Even creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves had began to change surprising a few witches and wizards who thought they would be the ones to fight back against such a thing, but soon in no time muggles began to know more and more about the magical community as well as the creatures that lived on the same planet as they did.

Werewolves were granted forested sanctuaries that were fortified so on full moons they could hunt in packs without worry of hurting others. House Elves were bound to families across the world and were paid to be house keepers and janitors. Giants were used for heavy lifting and hard labor which they enjoyed as it allowed for them to show off to potential mates.

Pretty soon creatures and muggles began to interact more and more, leading to more coming out of the wood works to embrace the new life style that was being created. Some sought answers to questions they had about each species, some sought to make friends with them, others found partners that they never thought they would be able to find. Friendships were made, and from those even relationships were born solving issues that some Purebloods had been having when it came from the damage their years of "maintaining" their blood lines had done to their families.

It was even discovered that magical creatures could breed with humans and create crossbreeds that presented with traits of both. It was amazing in all ways and Harry loved every second of it watching the cultures mold and become something so much greater. And then they found the first Mass Effect relay and new doors were opened.

Once more technology advanced with the Mass Effect relay and Element Zero things began to improve more and more. Slowly the civilizations they had built were becoming better bigger even things like medicine were getting better. People both magical and creatures were living longer healthier lives.

And for Harry he was able to act on the wander lust he'd been feeling and volunteered to vet planets for becoming colonies either through terraforming or already being lush with life. His personal ship he designated as the Tiger Lily was a semi large fighter with a room on board so he could rest between planets. It also was alive, or technically housed a living entity which was really just an advanced intelligence spell ingrained in all eezo drives. They learned that when done on a large enough sample it created a living and learning intelligence not too dissimilar to the AI's of science fiction.

With his ship he could go to and from Mars and earth but he could also travel to other planets. Talk of being able to live on not just mars but other worlds as well had been brought up by the other nations as they wanted to see what other planets had to offer, or if they were able to be lived on and colonized like they had been able to do to Mars. With that the subject of exploring the stars and the planets themselves to find more Mass Effect relays to use to help them improve their rate even more.

With the help of the relays Earth expanded able to visit previously unreachable sections of their galaxy. Harry was at the forefront being the poster child for space exploration and colonization. And colonize they did spreading far and wide, including magical races with whole planets for them. Werewolves learned that on other planets they could control their shifting, Vampires found planets that orbited stars that produced low enough UV rays that they could walk in broad daylight.

For some like say the Merfolk they found a planet that was literally nothing but an endless ocean, clean water for them to inhabit and live in recreating their underwater kingdoms. Centaurs found a planet that was like Earth, but with forests with a clear view of the stars and even more constellations for them to discover. Even creature like Dryads, Wood Nymphs and other forest inhabitants joined them on this planet. For some creatures they found planets to breed new life on and start new lives as a way to move on from the past and create a better future for their race.

But not all left, Earth was always going to be home and many of each race stayed to maintain their voice on Earth. With it's advance into the stars Earth created a body to govern all the colonies called the Alliance, and whilst it was a unified body each race and country still governed by their own laws.

With the alliance established, the different races were able to regulate what happens between the planets. From how they handled themselves, what was going on on their planets, if they found any new relays, created something that could be used by the other planets, or even just technical advancements that had taken place on the planets.

These advances included military as well so they could defend their expanding species. They also created a space station at Arcturus the nexus of several key relays. It was many years of peace and expansion, until 2157 when our story well and truly begins.

A small group of humans were exploring a seemingly uninhabited planet, with their advancements in technology they had developed devices to locate and track Mass Effect Relays.

“It’s here! We found it!” Called one of the explorers as they closed in on the area where they found the Relay. “Alright come on let’s get this hooked up and-“

“Wait there’s something coming up on the sensor! Somethings approaching us.”

On the view screen were three ships of unknown design fast approaching. Once in hailing range the lead ship tried sending out a hail, but got no response. The actions that followed were catastrophic as the ships opened fire decimating all but one ships, which managed to jump to FTL heading towards the nearest Alliance outpost. Within hours larger Alliance ships arrived and destroyed the ships in retaliation.

Of course this caused a stir among the alliance, as many innocent lives had been lost when that incident had happened. A meeting had been called of the Prime Ministers of the planets together, as well as calling Harry to the meeting to discuss the outcome of the event and what should happen.

“This doesn’t make any sense” The Prime Minister of Earth said his fingers interlocked before his face. “Why would they suddenly attack us? We haven’t done anything to these beings so why would they suddenly attack us?”

“We need answers!” growled the Prime Minister of the Werewolf planet. “They attacked without reason and slaughtered our scouts! They were unprovoked and killed them.”

Harry coughed to get their attention "it is possible that by trying to activate that relay we broke one of their laws, if that is the case they may view it as a police action of some sort."

"Even still does that justify the loss?" asked the Vampire representative. "I am not saying we should not try for a peaceful solution, but that relay is close to Shanxi where we have a colony we should be ready in case their reparation demands are too high."

“He speaks the truth” the Merfolk representative said calmly trying to placate the Werewolf. “What we need to do is think about this rationally and see if we can come in contact with these beings, try to see if we did by some accident break some Law that we didn’t know about.”

“The Mer speaks the truth” the Centaur said nodding crossing his arms over his chest. “We should try approaching them peacefully and think this through.”

"While also stationing troops out of sensor range in case it all goes pear shaped" spoke the Dryad wisely.

"So we have our plan, now let's figure out the logistics" Harry said "the Tiger Lily is capable of stealth and has a canon large enough to act as a diversion until help comes."

“My fleets ships have the speed” the Werewolf spoke “we’ve been working on improving the weapons system, but they will be fast enough to avoid hits while dishing out damage.”

“Our ships are for defense and will be on standby should anyone need emergency rescue” the Centaur said “we have weapons to defend ourselves should we need to make an escape, while guarding anyone who needs it.”

"Alright this is how we'll do this" Harry said "I'll approach acting as our diplomatic voice, Wolves will station themselves on the dark side of Shanxi's moon ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble, Archers will be on the opposite side of Shanxi ready to surround the planet and protect it from any stray shots."

“This way should anything go wrong we will be ready to attack at a moments notice” said the Earth Minister as he nodded. “That sounds like a sound idea Mr. Potter.”

"Good, I'll get to the Tiger Lily and meet up with our ships already there" Harry said "you get your ships into position, we don't know when their next load of forces will arrive and we need to be ready."

The other ministers nodded as they all left to get their fleets into position leaving Harry and the earth minister behind. “Be honest with me Harry, do you think we are looking at the start of something bad” it wasn’t hard to understand what the minister was asking him, he was asking him straight to his face if they were looking at the beginning of a war.

"Last I checked you don't start by shooting" Harry said seriously "not unless you're shot at first, be ready to bunker the civvies and activate the wards."

“I have had my men on standby” the Minister told him. “As soon as the report came in, a warning was issued out just in case, the bunkers are prepared and ready” he leaned back in his seat letting out a long drawn out sigh. “I never thought this would happen, things were going so well.”

"If everything goes right, even if it goes bad they'll sorely pay for underestimating us" Harry said before standing and sweeping from the room. He made a beeline for where the Tiger Lily was docked.

-end chap 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry made his way to the hangar where he'd placed his ship, it was a beautiful ship with sleek curves it was painted a dark red and had the image of it's name sake on the upper wings. He hopped into the pilots seat and began the powering sequence, as soon as the engine was humming he shot from the hangar joining the fleet in orbit. "Alright everybody, this is it" he started "first contact, let's try and do this right. Be ready for if this goes pear shaped."

“Roger.” Came the response of the numerous other pilots as they all activated their ships engines and they were soon blasting through the cosmos. Having already been given the details of where the attacking ship had come from they set out towards where it’s last known location was recorded to be.

"Alright everyone take up your positions, don't reveal yourselves unless they start firing" he said before moving his ship into his own position and set to wait for the alien ships to arrive.

hey didn't have to wait long. "Harry, I'm picking up multiple ships approaching us." Came the voice of his Ai. "There will be visible in three.....two...one" Just as the countdown stopped the ships appeared only in far greater numbers almost even with the number of ships that appeared with Harry.

"Open a channel" Harry said and waited for the beep to signal it. "This is Harry Potter liaison for the United Earth Coalition, I wish to negotiate."

There was nothing for a moment, putting many on edge as they thought someone was going to start shooting. "Liaison Harry Potter, you are speaking to Commander Throk of the Turians speak now less you find yourself at the end of our weapons."

"I don't know your reason for destroying our ships at Relay 314" Harry started "but I assume it was in accordance with laws that my people were unaware of. We do not wish to continue hostilities if they can be avoided."

"Your people attempted to take what belonged to us." Throk spoke. "Relay 314 was within Turian territory and belonged to us. As such your people were attempting to steal what belonged to us."

"We were unaware that there was other life in the universe" Harry said simply "how could we steal something if we didn't know it belonged to anybody?"

"The simple is that your kind should have left the Relay as it was and simple left our territory instead of being where they were not wanted."

"Like I said, we didn't know there was other life in the universe" Harry said "without said information how were we to know that we were in your territory to begin with?"

"The Relay should have been enough to notice." Throk answered. "Regardless, your species from what we can see is not that well versed. As such you were being ignorant and violating Council law."

"How can we violate a law if we don't even know it exists?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There wouldn't have been one if your kind had simply left the Relay alone and not bothered with it in the first place."

"You do realize we're talking in circles yes?" Harry asked "did your people not mess with Relays when you first came across them?"

"We did not mess with, we found and adapted them to our culture and our needs."

Harry smirked "so it's messing with them when it's us, but it's adapting them to your culture and needs when it's you?"

"You best watch your tone." Throk said with a small growl. "Lest you find yourself at gun point."

"Don't make idle threats, you really don't know what my people are capable of" Harry said "but that is besides the point, you're trying to enforce your Citadel Laws onto us when we are not apart of it."

"It is not a threat when it is a fact." Throk answered back. "The laws of the Citadel are absolute and should they violated force will be applied."

"So what you're saying is you're a collection of dictators who enforce your laws on all beings even those who are not a part of your Citadel?"

"I will not warn you again about speaking out against our Citadel."

"What you expect me not to question people that are trying to enforce laws on people that are not under their umbrella of authority?"

"What we do is to keep our civliazation safe from those who would try and destroy what we have created."

"So you do that by shooting first? Where I come from we try diplomacy before we start a war."

"We will be will be willing to talk diplomancy should your kind apologize from the transgressions you have commited."

"You expect us to apologize for doing something that was against your laws when we didn't even know any of you existed? Would you do the same for attacking first instead of trying to open communications?"

Throk growled and glared at Harry his eyes filled and burning with anger and before anything else could happen the connection was cut and then much to Harry's side nervousment it was silent oddly silent. Harry acted quickly "Padfoot begin charging weapons, shields up, and open communication to the fleets."

And it was just in time too as not a moment later a barrage of lasers began blasting his ships with their weapons at full power aiaming to knock them out of the sky. "Archers into your positions around the planet, Wolves begin the hunt" Harry said as he started maneuvering his ship between the blasts waiting for Padfoot to inform him his weapons were charged.

"Weapons online and fully charge! Ready to shoot these bloody bastards down!" Came the voice of Padfoot as Throk's forces began to deploy their fighters and began having them drop bombardments all along Harry's ship as they fought the approaching army.

Harry smirked as he began truly fighting as instead of lasers like the Turians were using their ships fired concentrated spells, Harry's personal favorite was Bombarda as he started firing literally punching holes through the enemy fighters making them explode.

Explosions filled the air as multiple spells flew through the void of space shooting through and blasting apart the Turian's ships like they were nothing even as their fighter's tried to avoid the spells to keep from being destroyed they managed to completely avoid from getting hit all together by another spell soon after. In the time it took for the Centaur defensive cruisers to surround the planet Harry and the Were's had managed to destroy all the fighters. Their larger ships were either destroyed or disabled to the point where the only things functioning were life support and communications.

Yet the fighters kept coming or kept fighting, as they were refusing to give up or give as they continued on fighting or at least trying to fight and defend theselves from the onslaught that was coming from Harry and his team. Harry decided enough was enough and changed the frequency of his canons "all fighters fall back to my position and match this frequency."

All the wolves fell back forming a wall with Harry in the middle as they adjusted their frequencies and as one shot out a wall of Duro charms that washed over the enemy fighters turning them to stone around their pilots. Inside of his ship Throk growled as he found that his fighter's were being outmatched and beaten back by these cretains and their strange ways of attacking. "Raise all Shileds! pull back and the fighters that remain and fire!"

Harry quickly analyzed the situation "everyone modulate to Protega Maxima and cast!" he shouted over the coms as he did the same, and not a moment too soon as all of their shields connected and blocked the attack from the larger ship.

"What!" Throk growled as he saw that their shield was holding up against their onslaught of attacks making him growl as he slammed his hand down on the control panel. "Again! Hit again! Full power now!"

"Keep those shields up, battleships after their next volley ends show them we hit harder" Harry growled out as they next wave of enemy fire hit their combined shields.

The blast hit harder and harder as the enemy fire until it suddenly stopped showing that they were running low on energy and the moment that it was clear they had completely stopped and then they were bombarded with Fire from Harry's team. The battleships let out massive Bombardas blowing massive holes in the enemy ships where their weapons use to be. With their weapons destroyed and their engines on critical Throk had no choice but to call for a full blown retreat and force him and his remaining men away from the battle they weren't going to win.

"Surround them, don't let them withdraw without giving a formal surrender!" Harry quickly barked out.

Throk would not let them surround them. "Activate counter measures." The last of their energy was used to send out a massive pulse from what remained of their still destroyed weapons momentarily knocking them back and giving them a boost.

Harry growled and shot a tracking charm at the lead ship from his cannons.

The ship then made one massive jump before vanishing from sight. "Sorry Pronglet, we lost sight of them on the scanner's they jumped out of our range."

"How's the tracking spell holding up?" Harry asked hoping the distance wouldn't make it null and void.

"We've got some tracking from it yet it's close to going in and out from what we can read."

"Follow it in stealth mode" Harry ordered "the rest of you remain on alert here."

"Got it Prongslet." Replied Padfoot as the ship was soon cloaked and then followed behind the tracking signal. Harry meanwhile was typing into his computers navigation so that he could map the areas he traveled through. They continued to follow after the spell they placed on the ship only to come to a complete stop. "Prongslet the spell is flickering, we're losing the ship." Padfoot said. "Something is causing it to go dead."

"Head to it's last known location, activate the apparition drive."

"On it." Padfoot nodded as the ship followed the last location of the spell and soon came to a stop once more as the sensors were looking around and trying to find where it was or where it had been. "This was the last place it was located."

"Scan the area, locate anything that may account for the loss of signal."

There was a moment of silence before there was a ping. "there was some sort of wave, or energy it almost seemed to negate the spell from completng it's purpose."

"Where did it come from?" Harry asked as he typed into his computer.

"That's just it, we can't seem to detect where it came from it's almost as if it was some sort of Omnidirectional wave of energy"

Harry hummed before snapping his fingers "scan for Mass Relays." There was another pause. "Found them, they were Mass Relays set to be used to disable any and all forms of tracking devices."

"Motherfuckers" Harry growled "where's the relay, we'll set up a blockade on it."

"It's a little further out from out position, and I don't sense anything or anyone guarding it."

"Perfect, and I have just the plan" Harry said with a smirk "call in the Goblin dreadnaught fleet."

Padfoot went silent and then a call came through. "Lord Potter, you called for us, what can the dreadnaught fleet do for you?"

"Our enemy fled through a Mass Relay, how would you boys like to join me in blockading it?"

"Lord Potter, you are askig us to set up a blockade that could potentiall lead to a fight." Chuckled the Goblin. "You have out attention Heir Potter we would love nothing more."

Harry chuckled I'm sending the coordinates now" he said as he quickly sent them in a secure transmission.

In no time there was the sudden instance the Goblin Dreadnaught appeared and floated right by Harry's ship. "We have arrived Lord Potter, show us where the Mass Relay is."

"Follow me" Harry said and piloted his ship to the Mass Relay.

They easily found it and the Goblins laughter could be heard from inside of it. "Well well, this is quite the interesting moment, and a worthy find Lord Potter."

"Indeed, alright I want a full perimeter give them no where to go once they get here."

"Leave it to us, we will have a full perimeter set up in no time."

"Make sure they have enough room to slow after exiting their Mass Jump."

"Noted Lord Potter."

With that Harry closed the com channel and slotted himself into their blockade ready for when the Turians returned. In no time the Goblins had the blockade all set up and it was long before soon they found themselves facing down more Turian ships that made the jump from where ever it was they had been before and had appeared before them now. Harry went to open coms with them again.

"You are speaking with High Commander Zanark." Came a voice through the coms. "You have five seconds to identify yourself or you will be attacked and boarded."

"I am Harry Potter liaison for the United Earth Coalition, are you the one Throk ran to with his tail between his legs?"

"If you are speaking of general Throk, then yes I am the one he reported to about the ships that tried to claim the Mass Relay."

"Sounds like he missed some steps, like how we had no idea that Relay was already claimed, that our first contact with an alien race was your patrol in that area destroying our science vessels studying it, oh and him talking in circles when I tried to open diplomatic communication then getting angry and firing at me."

"Yes, you will have to forgive him Commander Throk is of a new time preforming his duties and was just recently promoted to the position of Commander so he has yet to fully adjust to the rules and regulations of his position, I will be taking full responsibility for what he has done."(edited)

"Perhaps then we can settle this without anymore bloodshed yes?" Harry asked hopeful that this man would be able to see some sense.

"Of course, not all of us are like Commander throk." Zanark answered. "We are willing to listen and talk without the lose of any more blood."

"Shame, my companions were looking forward to a fight" Harry said with a chuckle "so like I said to Throk, this is our first contact with an alien species, he informed me that your patrol had merely been following the laws of something called the Citadel."

"And he was correct, he was following the laws of the Citadel because that is what we are to do. Should we see anything that is not one of our kind interacting with the Mass Relay's or attempting to destroy them we are to take them out the moment they are within range."

"And there's nothing in place to protect those new to the galactic stage? Because if not your people must be really good at making a bad first impression."

"The rules of the Citadel are used in order to protect our kind and our way of life, how it affects those out side of our race or what goes on in the galaxy."

"So you see zero issues in enforcing laws that have you attacking people you've never met and aren't under your rule in any way?"

"The laws have been in place for so long that they are what we are born to follow without question."

"No offense, but that is absolutely barbaric" Harry replied "you can't enforce laws onto people who aren't a part of whatever this citadel thing is."

Zanark could only let out sigh as he did so. "It's what we know and it's what we have been taught, those that do not comply either surrender or shall face the consequences."

"Wow you really don't know what you're up against" Harry said as he typed a message to the goblins to turn on their lights, and slowly hundreds of lights lit up on 50 different ships all measuring 1300m.

Zanark went wide eyed as he beheld the sheer number of ships that were surrounding them and he knew his crew were the same as well, for however many they had they knew that they wouldn't be able to beat these ships, from the look of how strong they appeared it would be one hell of a fight and that was being nice.

"This is the Goblin Dreadnaught Fleet, and let me tell you they love a good fight" Harry said with a smirk "so now what was that about surrender or consequences?"

Zanark was silent for a moment as he looked at the number of ships and from the sight he could tell they had some serious power behind them. “I see.” He began. “Perhaps....something else can be reached.”

Harry smirked "that's what I thought."

Kit06/27/2020  
“You mention a talk what all did you have in mind?”

"Well first I believe cease fire would be wise" Harry said calmly "and maybe I could find out what this Citadel is, as from the sounds of it your race isn't the only one involved with it."

“A cease fire sounds appropriate, and something we can manage as for the seeing the Citadel might be possible for you to come and see.”

"I'll of course require an escort, as a cease fire from you does not then mean a cease fire from them."

“Of course, an escort will be provided for you as soon as possible.”

"In the meantime I'll get in contact with my people and see about getting the other voices for our government to join us here" Harry said as he started typing out the message knowing that what he was about to do would be a large show of power.

The message was received and in little to no time at all there was the sound of a ship jumping and soon appearing in the space above them was none other than the United Earth Coalition capital ship. The sheer size and mere presence of the ship was enough to cause some to tremble.

It was a beauty to behold 1600m long with bit's of design from each race involved "well that's my ride" he said to the Turian in charge before he started docking procedures with the Merlin, which was the name of both the ship and the AI that ran it.

“Ah, welcome aboard Harry I take it things went a bit better than what had originally happened when coming to talk to them?”

"Indeed, this guy can actually see sense" Harry said as he got up from his chair "I'll be on the bridge shortly."

“Of course of course they will be expecting you.”

Harry exited his ship and made his way to the central lift "to the bridge if you would Merlin."

“One to the bridge going up.” Came the voice of the AI as it began raising up through the different level of the ship and soon reached the top floor. “Top floor the bridge meeting points and your point of destination.”

"Thanks Merlin" harry said as he exited the lift meeting with the representatives of the races.

“Mr. Potter.” The representative of earth said as he took notice that Harry had arrived. “Merlin gave us the run down on your report.”

"Good, shortly we'll be given a Turian escort to what they call the citadel" Harry said "hence why I wanted the representatives of our various races as it would make for a more unified front for whatever they may try."

“And just what is this citadel that they wish to show us? What reason did it give them to attack a ship of our own?” Asked the vampire rep.

"Apparently it's the central hub of a unified galactic government" Harry said "the laws laid down there didn't give them any leave to start things diplomatically since we were interacting with a Mass Relay."

“So since we were the ones who were interacting with the relay they had the right to attack us?” Asked the leader of the Merfolk.

"By their laws they were obligated to and had no other actions they could have taken" Harry said with a shake of his head "which is rather stupid as it makes a horrible first impression."

“What kind of beings would live by such laws.” Asked the rep of the werewolves. “Tho use sound out right as if they are attempting to start a fight right off the bat.”

"Exactly, not even the Giants will attack without provocation" Harry said shaking his head "no offense chief Grognak."

“There is none take Harry Potter, even so these Turian’s are a strange kind no doubt about that and even then this kind of life style is just strange.”

"From what I can tell Turians are very strict in following rules and laws, based off context clues I think they're likely a militant race placing great pride in military service much like the Koreas once were."

“So we’re dealing with a military race.” The rep of the vampires asked. “How do we know we aren’t walking into a trap?”

"One I negotiated a cease fire, and for two why do you think I called in the Merlin?"

"Indeed, knowing we have this big of a ship at our disposal would no doubt cause them to question their idea of attacking."

"Yup, plus the Turians here already saw the Goblin fleet, no need for them to know that the other races have Dreadnaughts as well."

"Indeed, with them nowing that our ships are here then we have the advantage, and perhaps this can give us an insight on what it is they do and on the Citadel."

Harry was about to speak before they were alerted to an incoming signal and answered it "High Commander Zanark may I introduce you to the UEC council."

"Greetings UEC council." Zanark replied to them. "I am High Commander Zanark of the Turian's."

"I take it our escort to the citadel has arrived?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, one of my personal guard will be personally be escorting you to the citadel."

"Alright, then we just need the jump coordinates so we can use the Relay."

"Of course the coordinates are being sent right to your ship."

"Then we'll see your man on the other side" Harry said as the coms went dead and shortly after they got the Relay coordinates "alright take us through" he said to the pilots.

"Yes Sir Potter." Said the pilots as they made the jump through hyperspace and continued through the void of flashing colors as they soon came to a stop. "Sir we've reached the location."

"Ah of course, what better for a hub for space traveling races than a massive space station" Harry said looking at it "we'll have to take one of the frigates in the hangar."

"Then should a rep from each of the races come with you?" Asked the Earth rep.

"Why do you think I asked you all to be on the Capital ship?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

As on the group made their way to the lift and took it down to the same hangar the Tiger-Lily was in, it was as they walked towards one of the frigates that Harry froze "I-I hadn't realized they'd finished building it."

"I had meant to tell you Heir Potter." Answered the Goblin rep as he nodded as they all looked at the ship before him. "As requested the UEC Frigate, with the modifications you asked for along with the requirments that you requested for it as well."

"Including the spot for the Tiger-Lily to connect into the hull?" Harry asked staring at what was to become his personal frigate.

"Of course, we made sure that it would."

"C-can I have a few minutes alone with them before you guys board?" Harry asked.

They all nodded. "Of course Mr. Potter we won't bother you."

"Thank you" he said as he boarded the ship and made his way to the bridge before taking a deep breath "mom, dad."

It was silent for a moment before he got his answer. "Hell Harry/Hello son."

Harry closed his eyes to fight back the tears "it's good to hear your voices."

"And it's so good to hear yours Harry" They both answered once more. "We wait so long to be able to speak to you."

"I've been waiting for quite some time myself."(edited)

"And from what we've learned you've come a long long way, and we couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" he said before wiping away the few tears that escaped before opening his eyes "alright lets get the diplomats on board and then Padfoot can pilot the Tiger-Lily into it's bay."

"Of course son, we've already got the systems online and have got everything else all warmed up and ready for you and the rest of the diplomats on board."

Harry typed a message to the diplomats that they were free to board into his omni-watch and sent it. And in no time all of them were on board and were upon the ship. "They are all boarded and loaded in Harry, we are clear for take off."

"Alright, clear to depart" Harry said and the ship lifted off and exited the hangar, shortly there after the Tiger-Lily under Padfoot's control moved to the indent on the underbelly and locked in.

"Good to see the two of you online Prongs, Lils."

"Good to see you as well Padfoot."

Harry smiled at their byplay "alright there's our escort" Harry said as a Turian ship moved in front of them.

"Welcome representatives, I am lieutenant Zora of the Turian ships under Commander Zanark and I will be your escort into the Citadel."

"We thank you for your escort, we're ready to follow."

"Of course, remain close and we shall arrive soon."

Harry nodded as coms were closed and the Marauder followed the Turian ship closely. The ships flew for a while and they kept their sensors opened as well as making sure that they were going to keep all their guards up. "We will be arriving shortly please prepare to doc."

Harry deciding to hide the fact that they were flying via AI not know their stance on them moved to the console and input the necessary commands. Slowly they began to land on the docking bey and came to a completely stop and then they landed. "We are fully landed and are safely.:

"Alright, let's go meet the neighbors" Harry said to the diplomats getting some chuckles as he led the group down the ramp that served as both exit and entrance to the ship "Moony, tell Prongs to execute lock-down procedures."

"Already on it pup, I was going to do it before you ask to make sure he didn't forget."

"Good, I don't trust them not to have some open secret group with carte blanch to do as they please."

"We will keep our sensors opened and make sure to keep a look out for any strange activity whatsoever."

"Good, keep coms silent unless i contact you or there's an emergency" Harry said before their Escort approached with some of his crewmembers.

"Welcome Representatives." Zora said with a nod as did the other Turian's . "We will be happy to give you a tour of the citadel and show you around."

"We would enjoy that, I take it this is so your ruling body can gather?"

"Indeed, it has been quite some time since they needed to come together so they need to prepare." Zora bowed. "Please follow me."

They did so after all of them sharing a look that clearly questioned why it would have been long enough that the ruling body wasn't ready to convene on short notice, as even they convened often enough and were ready for emergency sessions.

The tour took a while, in fact it took quite a long while for them to actually get anywhere when it came to even getting close to meeting the council that was suppose to meet with them, and already the other members were getting antsy as they still had yet to meet with them and it even seemed like Zora was deliberately keeping them busy.

"Okay enough with the bullshit, by now whoever has been trying to get into my ship would have reported that they couldn't."

Zora and her group were frozen for a moment before one of the otheer Turian's came over and whispered something to Zora. "The council is assembled and is ready to meet with you."

Harry just glared as the now irritated group followed them to the slowest lift they'd ever ridden.(edited)

"This is getting annoying." Hissed the Vampire rep as he flexed his hands causing his claws to unsheath and he flexed them again letting them sheath once more. "they are stalling and i am feeling the urge to see what their blood looks like."

"Relax, we'll see them soon and you can let out your anger verbally" Harry said as the lift finally came to a stop and they were let out to see a rather large and ostentatious room that made them all think of purebloods before the merge.

The soon walked towards the end of the room where they found three aliens sitting before them, the three aliens being easily known by their race as an Asari, the middle one being a Salarian, and the third one looking to be an older gruffer looking Turian. The group gathered on the lower section before them spreading out to be side by side with Harry in the middle of the group.

"We are the members of the Citadel Council." The Asar spoke to them once they were standing before them. "I am the councilwoman and representative of the Asari Raya." 

"Councilman and representative of the Salarian Dracor."

"Councilman and representative of the Turian's Zacron."

"I am Harry Potter Liason for the United Earth Coalition, beside me are the representatives of our member races."(edited)

“I am Ethan Gremory, UEC Representative of Humans.” Ethan Gremory said standing and giving a bow. 

“Dimitri Tepes, UEC Representative of the Vampire Race.” Dimitri answered his arms crossed brow raised as he looked at the three races before him.

"Chief Grognak, UEC Representative of the Giants" as he gave a dip of his head.

"Alpha Luna Bloodmoon, UEC Representative of the Werewolves" she said standing straight backed.

“Lord Triton, UEC Representative of the Merfolk.” Nodded the leader of the Merfolk. 

“Juniper Underwood, UEC Representative of the Dryaid’s.” Answered the female nature spirit.

"Chief Hookfang, UEC Representative of the Goblins" said the male Goblin.

"And I am Solveal, UEC Representative of the Centaurs" said a female centaur.

“We are honored to have you here with us.” Answered Raya said as she nodded to them.

"We would say the same, except we were introduced to the galactic stage by an uninstigated attack from our perspective and then were given the runaround from the moment we arrived here."

“Yes of that much we are aware of rest assured that the assailant will be reprimanded for what he has done.”

"Really? Because everyone I've spoken to about it said that it was well with your laws" Harry said not believing what they were saying.

"This is true, it is our law." Dracor nodded. "Yet What happened after should have been talked about." 

"The fault of one of my commanding officers does lie with his eagerness to prove himself to his recently earned spot in the ranks." Spoke Zacron.

"Well I think his lack of diplomacy is a major issue, along with his unfaltering view that the Citadel is some beacon of ultimate law."

"Because it is, the Citadel is the perfect example of order and peace what we have here is a place where there is no law breaking or anything of the sort."

Harry raised an eyebrow and snorted "bullshit, I saw at least three pickpockets and your security did nothing to stop them."

"There are a few minor things." Raya answered in the stead of her fellow Councilmen. "They will be apprehended and taken care of."

"That is beside the point though" Harry said "as your laws started a war with our people."(edited)

"Your people were found disturbing a Mass relay that was within our area."

"And like I asked to Throk, how would we know where your area was when we'd never made contact with any species outside the ones in the UEC?"

"That was a minor error on our parts, something that can be easily fixed."

"And what of reparations? Those ships that were destroyed at the Relay were science vessels, they had no means to attack back and were filled with civilians."

"While that was an unfortunate accident there isn't anything that can be done what happened was in the past and that can be changed."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked angrily "is that what you expect me to tell their families? Yeah sorry but they refused to compensate you in anyway for the loss of your loved ones, but it's in the past right?"

"Beings die daily Mr. Potter." Zacron said without any hint of remorse. "You can't simply expect them to venture into unknown territory and not be putting their lives on the line."

"Then our negotiations are done, our fleets will be mobilized and this place will be our first target."

"You do not want this fight Mr. Potter, you do not know what forces you are dealing with."

"And neither do you, tell me how many Dreadnaughts do you have, because the Goblins alone have 50."

"You are underestiamting forces that you can't even begin to comprehend ."

"I'm 177 years old, I don't scare easy" Harry said with a glare.

Zacron gave him a glare. "You will see just what you are facing against boy and you won't like it."

Harry moved his omni-watch up to his mouth "Moony tell Prongs to have Merlin send the apparition coordinates to here to every ship in the UEC fleet bar those over Shanxi."

"Of course pup, consider it down they will be arriving shortly."

"Representatives of the UEC I'm taking command as the Supreme commander of the UEC Fleet, please activate your emergency portkey's and return to the Merlin."

The reps all nodded activating their portkey's-which happened to be a ring each one was wearing-and they were gone much to the surprise of the Council. "What madness is this?"

"They activated their emergency portkeys, they're a device that warps space around the user allowing them to travel over vast distances in a matter of minutes."

"Impossible, no sort of device outside of a Jump should be capable of that."

"You really don't know what you're up against" Harry said as from the large windows it was clear to see the fleets arrive, over 3000 ships, a quarter of which were dreadnaughts.

"Impossible." Said Raya in shock as they all saw the sheer number of ships. "How could you possibly have so many."

"We are made up of many nations, each have their own ships, what you're staring at is just the unified fleet made from bits of every design."

"This shouldn't be possible no one should possess this much military power let alone something to this magnitude."

"Maybe if they lived under your laws, but my people have never interacted with any of your kind, we advanced without any outside source."

"This doesn't matter." Zacron answered glaring at him. "We are more than enough to take on you and your fleet."

"No you really aren't, Moony tell them to initiate tactic 47" he said and slowly all the ships surrounded the Citadel and from each flared a shield, the shields merged forming a fractal sphere all around the space station and it was double sided with the ships in the middle of the two layers. There was silence complete and utter silence, as none of the council had anything to say nor could they think of anything at all to say as they witness what was happening before them.

"Your reinforcements can't reach you, my ships can destroy yours with impunity" Harry said with a smirk "checkmate."

There was nothing they could do, nothing they could say, nothing they could even think of to do to try and get out fo this as Harry said this was indeed Checkmate. "So...shall we discuss your surrender?" They had no other choice but to agree. "Moony inform the UEC Reps that they may return."

Instead of returning once more as the way they had, this time they appeared in a fashion that was completely different from how they left. "Now to negotiate your terms of surrender" Harry said with a smirk. Raya sighed where as the other two growled. "What did you have in mind."

Harry smirked and quickly set out their terms, the UEC got a seat on the council, exemptions to certain laws being those applied to fleet sizes and AI. While they may not have agreed with it all or liked what was going on, seeing as they had no choice they couldn't do anything but agree to what their demands were. "Oh and finally, financial compensation for every every family that had someone on those science vessels."

The other two looked ready to attack only to be held back by Raya as they once more had no choice but to agree. "Well then we'll have decided on our representative to sit on the council by the end of the week, pleasure doing business with you" Harry said brightly. "Moony you can tell the fleet that they're free to stand down and return to their posts."

"Of course pup, they are powering down the shields now and returning to the post."

"Well then we'll take our leave so we may discuss our council member and like I said have them here in a week" Harry said as he led the UEC Reps towards the lift so they could return to the Marauder where he'd fly them back to the Merlin.

"Well that certainly showed them." Snuffed Dimitri as they began to take their leave his familiar keeping an eye on the council as they began to make their leave. "They certainly seem to think highly of themselves."

"Well if they are the first to reach space travel it makes sense that they'd be used to newer races kowtowing to them, especially as it seems that council has absolute rule."

"And from how they act they aren't too pleased about what we did in there."

"Of course not, we showed them we aren't to be trifled with and backed them into a corner" Harry said with a smirk "it's the one part of politics I actually like, making others give me what I want."

"But how do we know they won't try and retaliate." Asked Ethan as the boarded Merlin. "Even with that show of arms what's stopping them from finding another way?"

"Oh that's easy, the treatise I had them sign was backed by my magic."

"Oh? just what did it do?"

"Bound them and whoever their replacements may be to not do anything viewed as aggressive towards any member of the UEC, basically the councilors and their successors that follow can't take aggressive action towards us except in retaliation."

"Ingenious."

"Yup, especially as they don't know of our abilities."

"Which gives us the element of surprise."

"And them none, Moony has been looking through their archives since we got here."

"Indeed I made copies of all their information and made sure to leave a few spies in their system incase they try anything."

"So we'll add their information into what's available to view through our omni-watches, bar their military actions that are classified."

"Thus giving us the upper hand in case they should be foolish enough to attempt anything against any of us."

"Trust me the repercussions won't be nice if they do" Harry said with a dark grin.

Once they were all seated Merlin took off from the Citadel leaving the Council to watch them from their room not at all happy with the events or how things had turned out. They were soon orbiting Earth waiting for the shuttle carrying the rest of the UEC council, which were the opposite genders of the races already on board as the UEC council is made up of a male and female rep for each race. They didn't have to wait long as the shuttle soon landed and the rest of the UEC councicl made their way off it. They made their way towards their own meeting room to go over what Harry and the others had talked to the citadel council about.

"Alright, so I'm sure you all got the data package we sent ahead, so we're here to figure out who can best represent the UEC on the Citadel council."

"Of course, now then who is going to represent us? It has to be a member from each race so that we have a say in what's going on."

"Actually I had an idea that would really put a Bee in their bonnet" Harry said with a smirk "is the Dumbledore ready?"

Hookfang nodded with a smirk. "Indeed we've made sure he's gone through the needed process and the finalization he's complete and ready to be used."

"Then I say we making him our council member."

"It would be a good use for him, he would make an excellent member on the council."

"Plus his riddle talk would drive them up the wall."

"And keep them guessing when it comes trying to figure out his angle, and his way of approaching things would no doubt throw wrneches in their plans."

"Oh like you wouldn't believe, he'll be perfect for this, have him brought up I'll escort him myself."

"We already have someone bringing him up as we speak."

"Perfect, especially as our AI's have a direct uplink to our systems so he'll know exactly how to vote on matters."

The sound of the doors sliding open as in walked none other than Dumbledore, or rather his robotic AI version of the elderly man as he was already smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, the council I must say it is good to be out and to stretch these limbs of mine it's been very stuffy where they were keeping me."

"Good to see you again Albus" harry said with a fond smile.

"And good to see you again as well Harry, I must say this is all so new and stange i never imagined that things like this would be possible."

"Trust me I quite agree, it never would have happened if they didn't find solid magic on Mars, or as we and the Citadel races call it Element Zero."

"Yes, i am up to date with this. To think there was magic outside of out very planet is truly fascinating."

"I quite agree, and it allowed me to integrate the magical and muggle worlds as muggles can use Eezo to cast spells."

"Amazing, truly amazing this is far from what i could ever dream of to think all of this was made possible truly this is amazing my boy,"

"Well allow me to escort you to my personal vessel and we can start heading to the Citadel."(edited)

"Right then let's be on our way shall we?"

Harry smiled and led him to the lift shooting down to the hangar.

"I must say my boy I'd never thought I would live to see something like this or become something like this."

"I figured you would enjoy the experience though" Harry said with a chuckle as they made their way up the boarding ramp "welcome aboard the Marauder."

"Inspired by none other than the original ones i take it?"

Harry chuckled "Prongs, Lily, Padfoot say hello" he called out once they reached the bridge.

"Hello Professor" Dumbldore's eyes widen in shock. 

"James, Lily, Sirius." Dumbldore replied in shock. "I see, it's good to see you all again."

"Moony is here too" Harry said holding up his omni-watch where a projection of the man stood.

"Hello Professor."

"It's wonderful to see you all once more, though the circumstances aren't what i was expecting."

"I don't know seems kinda right to me." Chuckled Sirius.

Harry chuckled "alright guys we're taking Dumbledore here to the Citadel, he's to be our voice on the council."

"That should show those stuck ups, no offense professor but you are a bit confusing."

"None taken at all."

"Not to mention they're bigoted against AI's, while our people treat them like people" Harry said with a smirk.

"Brilliant Prongslet simply brilliant"

"Alright we're clear to depart, so let's get this show on the road."

\- end chap 2 -


End file.
